Twitch
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK B B A B S(TART) The voices just won't go away...


**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Twitch

It all started with his tenth birthday. It was a simple affair at first, wake up, get dressed, brush his teeth, and-

_Up Down B Left Right Right A Left Left Up Left U Up_

The next thing he knew, he began to hear voices. It scared him, at first, and he called for his mother in a panic. When he told her about the voices, however, she gave him a puzzled look and shook her head. She didn't believe him; after all, what kind of kid his age gets voices in his head? He tried shrugging it off and went to get his birthday present: his starter Pokémon.

"What do you want to name your starter?" the professor asked, smiling as the boy took hold of the Charmander's pokeball.

"I-"

_ABBBBBBK (_

Both of them shared a puzzled look. "That's a…strange name," he said, "But if that's what you want to name her, then by all means call her that." He shook his head in reply.

"I-I think I'll just call her Abby," he said weakly before cheering up somewhat. They talked and eventually the child began his journey to become a Pokémon master. Now if only those voices would shut up for a moment. The voices… He clutched his head in pain. Why were the voices telling him to give his Pokémon bizarre names? Gritting his teeth, he continued onward as they continued to give him strange commands.

_Down Up Down Dow Left Up A Right B Start Left Down_

He had no idea where he's going, stumbling from city to city while catching the occasional Pokémon. Getting the gym badges and becoming the regional champion was the last thing on his mind. It wouldn't have stopped the voices from giving him contradictory information.

The next thing he knew, he was running into Mt. Moon as if the devil was after him. The boy didn't know what to do; he just wanted the voices to stop. If only there was _something_ he could find to take comfort him, something that wasn't his Pokémon-

"Hey kid, you okay?" He jerked his head towards the voice, who seemed to be a scientist looking at him awkwardly. "Do you need help?" he asked. He shifted uncomfortably as he was met with a blank stare. "Here, how about this, want to have one of my fossils?" He gestured to two pieces of rock sitting on a table. "I only need one, so take your pick."

_Take the helix fossil it'll be your savior All hail the mighty Helix Fossil Praise Helix Praise the almighty Helix Fossil_

"The helix fossil will be my savior," he muttered, shuffling towards it and gingerly grabbing it.

"Um…okay, if that's what you think," the man said, "Hey, I'll show you the way out if you-" By that time, the child had already gone.

_Up Up A B Start A Start Right Left B B Down Left Up Right Down_

His head kept hurting worse and worse as his journey continued. He could no longer sleep in fear of the voices haunting his dreams, only the defeat of his party gave him sweet, sweet relief from the legion in his head. It got to the point where he couldn't even cut _trees_ down, something he was very ashamed of indeed. He stumbled upon a nugget and a moon stone, incredibly rare finds in this day and age.

_Don't touch them they're poison they're cursed throw them away throw them away THROW THEM AWAY!_

He screamed as if he'd just been burned and chucked them into the tall grass. He was then bombarded by yells of disapproval.

_Why did you do that? Those were rare! Why did you throw them away?_

"But you told me to throw it away!" he shouted, a few trainers training nearby looking at him oddly.

_No you weren't you were supposed to keep them RIP Nugget RIP Moon Stone you were supposed to keep them why didn't you?_

He gritted his teeth and marched up to towards the confused Lt. Surge, taking his anger out on the man and wiping the floor with him.

_A B A Start Left Up Down Right Right Left B Start Select B A Up_

He had done it. Four badges within four- five? Four?- days; not bad, if he did say so himself. And that was while he hadn't gotten any sleep either, barring the occasional blackout. He'd even got an Eevee, someone must've abandoned the poor thing on the rooftop.

_Make him a Jolteon Make him a Vaporeon We need a surfer bring on the storm Avoid Flareon do not get the Fire Stone Don't get that Fire Stone_

Oh, but he did. Just to spite the voices, though he accidentally wasted the rest of his money on…some other stuff, he couldn't remember. The voices went ballistic.

_No no no not Flareon why Flareon put him away box him he's useless he should be gone put him away and forget about him we don't need him_

He stumbled into the Pokemon Center in a daze, fingers slapping on the keyboard as his hand trembled from lack of sleep. He had no idea what he was doing anymore, just obey the voices and maybe they'll go away…

_No…No…No! No! No no no no no no NO NO NO ABBY JAY LENO NO_

When he was finally coherent enough to realize he was outside, he saw the fleeing form of his starter and his Rattata while holding another pokeball in his hand.

_Down Down Down Start Select Star Up Right Left_

He'd been wandering a building for days now, at a loss now that two of his partner in crimes were gone. He glared at the now Flareon, who slunk back at his trainer's gaze.

_It's all his fault that Jay Leno and Abby are gone He is the false prophet sent by the Dome Fossil to lead everyone astray do not trust the False Prophet Beware the False Prophet beware_

He began to believe that maybe everything, all of his misfortunes thus far and the increasing buzz of whispers in his ears as his Flareon's fault. He screamed abuses at it, giving it the name that the voices gave it, wishing and praying to the mighty Helix that the thing would just go away. It only made him angrier seeing its ears fold back and tail tucked between its legs.

Eventually he grew paranoid and believed that others were out to betray him like Flareon did, namely the Rattata he had the voices dubbed Digrat. He contributed them being stuck in this building for days and he screamed at the voices and the adults trying to escort him outside to just leave him alone.

The next time he blacked out and woke up, he suddenly found himself in Lavender Town. His eye twitched, heavy black bags making it seemed hallowed. Enough was enough, he was going to get rid of the False Prophet once and for all. The fire-type blinked and shrunk back at his furious gaze.

"Get out, False Prophet," he hissed, "I don't ever want to see you again." He rushed in to kick the damn thing, which unfortunately for him, quickly dodged it. "Go away! GO AWAY! LEAVE FOUL FOLLOWER OF THE DOME!" he screeched, the poor Pokemon in tears as it was picked up by an old man. He'd seen him before, what was it…

"What is _wrong_ with you, child?" he snapped, comforting the Flareon in his arms.

"Take it away! _Take it away_! It has brought nothing but disaster!" he screeched, clutching his head as the voices became divided over whether he did the right thing. He ignored the old man's pitying gaze as he walked away from the boy.

_Left Right Left Right Up Down Start A A Start Up Right Left B A_

Another strange man came into his life, a neatly dressed one with a soft voice. He'd challenged him to a battle in Spinning Hell and lost; now he was back to defeat him.

"I must say, I'm impressed you got here," Giovanni said, eyeing the boy with a frown. He had already sent him away to get help, why was he here again? The child eyed him dully, slowly lifting up the pokeball in his hand.

"I must defeat you to become a Pokémon master," he replied monotonously, causing the businessman to shudder.

"Boy, what you need right now is help and sleep," he sighed, shaking his head, "Give me a moment and I'll escort you ou-"

"No!" he shouted, startling the other, "I need that Silph Scope! The-The voices, they told me…" He trailed off before tossing the pokeball to reveal an Oddish. "The Seed of Hope will destroy you, and then we'll grab what we need." He heaved another sigh.

"So be it," he muttered, tossing his own pokeball into the fray, "Onix, deal with him once more." He raised an eyebrow as the boy pulled out various items and began muttering under his breath. Good luck charms or something, he assumed. "Use Bind!"

"Cut him." He resisted facepalming at the boy's sheer idiocy as the grass-type whipped its leaves back and forth on his rock-type.

"Enough of this, Rage!" The child watched listlessly as the Oddish was taken down.

"Bird Jesus!" he called out, releasing a Pidgeot.

"Oh, so I assume this 'Bird Jesus' is your prophet for that silly little religion you thought up?" he snarked, frowning as the boy began fiddling with the lift key. There was a pause before he took in a shuddering breath.

"The voices, the Lift Key has spoken…" he mumbled, grabbing another pokeball, "DUX!"

"Do you honestly think two flying-types would ever…" Giovanni groaned before shaking his head. "I'll let you keep both of them out, if only to end this sooner. And stop playing with your little trinkets, boy."

"Sand Attack until it can't hit you!" the child commanded, "Then hit it with everything you got!" And by everything you got, he meant Cut and Fury Swipes. The business man was mildly impressed with the tedious, yet rather sound strategy. Even more so when the Pidgeot landed the finishing blow and finally took out his Onix.

"I can see where this is going, with that oversized bird of yours," he said coolly, returning his fallen Pokémon, "You don't have to continue this, boy. I can get you help-"

_Don't trust the leader of Team Rocket he's up to something He's keeping you from the Silph Scope You need that Silph Scope_

"I need that Silph Scope," he responded flatly. The man sighed.

"So be it…Rhyhorn, charge at him but don't hurt him." The rock-type ran full speed ahead, knocking him to the ground and scattering his pokeballs everywhere. The flying-type began beating on his Rhyhorn mercilessly as he summoned his Kangaskhan. "Retrieve one of the fallen pokeballs over there."

"No!" Pidgeot turned its head towards the normal-type and dive bombed it. She winced in pain, but successfully threw one of them towards Giovanni before fainting. The stalling was enough, though. He released the Rattata inside and gave it a hard look.

"If you hold any love for your trainer, then you would get him out of here immediately," he murmured, "Get him out of here and then find help." He slowly nodded in understanding and immediately used Dig under his trainer. All he could do was give the lad a pitying gaze as he cried out in anguish and betrayal.

_Left Up A B Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start_

In the end, he finally got the Silph Scope he needed and was now stumbling back inside the Pokémon Tower. He glanced at his team with pride. Pidgeot- _Bird Jesus_-, AAJST(?- _Digrat_-, x(araggbaj- _Cabbage_-, Drowzee- _The Keeper_-, and DUX- _The Slayer of Trees_-, they were all so precious to him and the voices absolutely loved them.

His gaze shifted over to the Ghastly he caught, who was phasing in and out of existence nervously. Rick Ghastly, the Holy Spirit, surely he was sent by Helix to help guide them on their journey. His smile faltered for a moment. Either that or he was sent by the released ones to comfort him. Just as well, he needed the comfort right now after all those voices in head started arguing over-

_Democracy Anarachy Don't choose democracy it'll be ruined forever Start9 Start9 Start9 Anarchy Anarchy ANARCHY_

"Helix help me…" he groaned, rubbing his temples and praying that he wouldn't black out again. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he jumped.

"Child, are you alright?" the channeler asked worriedly, "The spirits, they can sense how troubled you are." He swallowed thickly.

"The…The voices. Th-They won't go away…" he whimpered. She took in a deep breath.

"So they were right after all," she murmured to herself, "It's alright, we're here to help-"

"We?" His eyes widened and he stumbled back when several ghost-types appeared. "No no no not again!" he wailed. He'd already felt despair when his team was defeated by these ghosts and when the Keeper replaced Psychic with Headbutt, why did they have to appear now?!

"Child, this is for your own good. We're going to get rid of-"

"GOOO AWAAAAAAY!" he screamed, sending out all of his Pokémon against the horde of ghost-types. Oh Keeper, why did you have to get rid of Psychic for the useless Headbutt? Their attacks were barely even effective, though, and they just kept on coming…

Out burst Digrat from the ground and slammed into a few Ghastly, knocking them out. He twitched in shock, then began to spasm with joy. "Yes…yes!" he laughed, ignoring the channeler issuing commands in the background, "Go Digrat, go!" While his mind paid attention to his dominating Raticate, he felt his body being dragged off to somewhere. Maybe a zombie had gotten him, he didn't care. He gasped in shock when the voices died down and he found himself in an odd place, chalk markings on the floor.

"There," she sighed, "That should stop those demons for a while." She glared hard at the boy. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay here until we can take you to a proper institution." Like he was going to do that. Once she turned her back on him, he made a break for it.

_Down Up Down Up Up Lef Right Start Up Right Left Start_

He finally escaped the tower and was now staggering his way towards Fuchsia City. In a moment of clarity, he decided to run away from the Snorlax the voices begged him to catch, just to spite them. Big mistake, now he was receiving catcalls and Helix knows what else from them.

_Why did you do that All is lost Helix has abandoned us No more Surf no Surf at all We need to get the Super Rod Surf SURF_

Just to shut them up, he did end up getting the Super Rod. How they even knew about it or its location, he'll never know. The boy watched as Bird Jesus, his faithful companion, fought long and hard against the various trainers and Pokémon on this route. His admittedly one oasis in this insanity that he could count on and lean onto, other than the great Helix. If he somehow lost him…

He groaned and rubbed his temples against the incoming headache. He was so tired, he just wanted the voices to stop and lie down and rest. But Fuchsia was close, he could feel it. Just a bit more, just a bit more…Don't fail him now, Bird Jesus. He nearly cried tears of relief when he made it, finally a sufficient distance away from the ghosts and channelers trying to "cure" him. What did they know about getting rid of voices? They couldn't do a damn thing against them, even if they wanted to. Trust him, he tried.

He accidentally stumbles into the gym, an already weakened Bird Jesus assaulted by another trainer. Not now, not _now_- Luckily for him, the Pidgeot successfully defeated their opponent, albeit horrifically poisoned. He grabbed the bird and dashed outside.

"Got to- Got to get you to a Pokemon Center," he mumbled as he staggered out, "Got-Got to save you G-G-Got to…" He blacked out, and the next time he awoke he found himself back at Lavender Town, a girl ringing up the authorities as he lay there. He wanted to scream, so bad. So close, but yet so far. But…he closed his eyes for a moment as the voices continued their yelling. He'll become the Champion, just like they wanted him to. He'll become the Champion and get rid of the voices once and for all…or die trying.

* * *

**Based on the insanity known as Twitch Plays Pokemon. Hoo boy it's a doozy. If you want to see for yourself, go check it out on a site that allows you to have links. :'D Since it's an ongoing project, I couldn't fit every single event that has happened thus far, so this is all you'll get. Poor Red, schizophrenia and stumbling around Kanto without any sleep will probably scar him for life. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
